


need

by sunnyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Needs Castiel, M/M, Needy Dean, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfish/pseuds/sunnyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows what Dean needs and is more than willing to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need

Dean was barely hanging on, and Cas could tell. 

The Winchesters and their angel walked slowly into the bunker, each harbouring his own personal aches and pains from the successful hunt. A vengeful spirit with a penchant for puzzles had put the boys through hell for several days before they managed to outsmart her. 

But now, Sam opened the bunker door while a heavy looking Dean followed, and Cas observed them both from the rear. Specifically, Cas noted how far Dean's shoulders slumped and wondered when they had last spent any time together. They had both ended their song and dance months ago, in it for the sex and the romance, after some discussion. Dean had insisted that they remain in secret, however. Castiel can rarely say no to him. 

After doing some quick math, Castiel surmised that he hadn't rendezvoused with Dean for one of their secret meetings in over a week. He made a decision. 

Trying to be covert, Cas steered Dean towards his bedroom under the pretense of catering to the hunter's wounds. Dean sagged in relief when he felt his angel's hand on his shoulder, offering firm direction. He opened the door to his bedroom, stepping in and moving to the side, looking to Cas for further instructions. Castiel closed the door and stepped closer, gently palming Dean's face in one hand. Dean's eyes fluttered shut, his whole body sagging as though pulled by a thread down his spine. 

Cas caught his shoulders, supporting the man's weight. He smiled to himself at his calming effect on Dean. This was one thing that had surprised Cas about being involved with Dean: Dean was undeniably clingy. He depended on Cas, needed him so badly, and he let it show. He was affectionate, with a very strong affinity for cuddling. While this was shocking for Cas to find out, he did not object to Dean's ministrations. Just the opposite; he loved how Dean loved him, even if they hadn't set the words just yet. Cas, having gotten used to Dean's clinginess, could read when Dean needed a fix. 

One hand moving to the hunter's waist, Cas rubbed Dean's face with the other to get his attention. Slowly, Dean opened his eyes, pleading silently for Cas to help him. Cas took mercy on his human. 

"It's okay, Dean," he said with a soft smile. "You can have it."

Dean breathed out a momentous sigh of relief, a phantom smile on his lips. In the same motion, he dropped to his knees tiredly, grabbing at his angel's legs. He brought his hands up to Cas's pants, trying to make quick work of the fly and zipper. Eventually he got them down, slipping Cas' boxers down with his pants. He honed in on Castiel's soft cock then, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth, suckling gently and humming contentedly. Above him, Cas huffed quietly, running a gentle hand in Dean's sweaty hair. His beautiful boy never looked more at peace then when he was on his knees in front of Castiel, and it never ceased to charm the angel. Dean reminded him of a calf, suckling its mother's teat for all he was doing to Cas. Dean nursed on Castiel, eyes closed and making small humming sounds. Dean could still reach the base with ease, and he had completely buried his nose in Castiel's soft hair, inhaling his favorite scent at the source. 

"My sweet boy..." Cas muttered absently, still scratching at Dean's hair. Dean looked up then, and Cas smiled. "Is that better?" he asked.

Dean smiled as best he could around the man's cock, nodding profusely. Cas was nearly half hard now, and he brought his own hand down to feed his cock further into Dean's mouth. Keeping his eyes on Cas, Dean opened his mouth more, continuing to slowly suckle. He watched his boy for a while. Dean sighed in contentment, happy with his place at Cas’ feet. His mind wandered for a moment. Noticing Dean was sitting with Cas' cock heavy in his mouth, Cas clicked his tongue softly several times. Dean widened his eyes at the noise, but nursed the cock once more. Cas smiled down at him. 

"Good boy... Dean, you're so good. So good for me." Castiel murmured affectionately to Dean, loving how the man blushed at the praise. Cas rubbed under his eyes where tears were leaking out; he hadn't removed Cas' cock from his mouth since he got it in. Dean looked up into Castiel's blue eyes and Cas continued his barrage of praises. "Such a good boy. You are beautiful, Dean. Perfect for me." Dean continued to blush, but began to put more effort into sucking Castiel's cock, silently loving the words coming from Cas's mouth. 

Dean bobbed his head for a while, moving quickly but managing to tongue the underside on the way up and down. Castiel's hand grabbed Dean's face, holding, not guiding, loving how smoothly his cock moved in and out of the green eyed man's plush mouth. The feeling of Cas in his mouth ignited something in Dean that he found himself unable to explain. It was equal parts enjoying the feeling of pleasing someone else as well as the safety of knowing exactly where Cas was. His obsession had surprised even himself, and his embarrassment over his own clinginess further supported his decision to keep Cas a secret. 

He felt at home with Cas, and after years of ignoring Sam telling him that he deserves to be happy, Dean decided to give in and do something for himself. Dean had pined after Castiel before they both broke the sexual tension and thus the barrier preventing them from talking it out. Dean was very glad they did that. 

Cas hooked his hand on Dean's jaw, stopping his motions and guiding his gaze upwards. Dean went to pull off of the angel's cock, but Cas kept his hand firmly on his face, holding him in place and shaking his head. He looked down to Dean, his eyes asking for permission. Dean, knowing his intentions, nodded eagerly. He straightened his spine and sat firmer as Cas moved both his hands to the side of Dean's head. When Dean shifted, he noticed how much saliva and precome had escaped his mouth, but left it there, knowing he was about to add to the mess. 

The two held eyes as Cas held Dean's head in place while Cas gently fucked his mouth. Dean was dripping saliva everywhere and had tears forming in his eyes and Cas cooed praises to him while wiping his boy's green eyes. Dean desperately wanted to be able to breathe deeply again, even if just for a moment, but he held his ground in an attempt to be good for Cas. Castiel noticed Dean's discomfort and rewarded him by slowing down and petting Dean's hair. Dean continued to move slowly up and down, not sure if he should pull off when Cas made the decision and stepped backwards slightly. 

Dean gulped in air, coughing a bit, and attempted to wipe off some of the mess on his face. He quickly found this to be a futile task and looked up at Castiel once more. Cas was smiling at him, slowly pumping his dick with one hand. "Are you all right?" he asked Dean, already knowing the answer. 

Dean nodded slowly, looking hungrily at Cas's cock. "...please?" he begged, looking up at Cas with huge eyes. Cas nodded shortly. Shuffling closer, Dean bypassed Cas' cock, still in hand, and began wetly mouthing at Cas' balls. He groaned at the sensation and slowed the hand on himself down, focusing on Dean and his velvet tongue. 

Dean perked up at this reaction and worked the skin more with his mouth. He soaked the sac completely, taking each ball into his mouth for a while and licking them thoroughly. Dean moved the tip of his tongue over the seam of Castiel's sac, inciting an abrupt thrust into Dean's mouth. Cas moved his hand from his cock to the top of Dean's head, gripping the short hair there and pulling him off of his sac. Dean followed Cas' hand, looking up and keeping his mouth open. Castiel stopped at this. "Oh, Dean," he breathed, moving into Dean's mouth once more. 

Dean took the head into his mouth and swirled both sides of his tongue along the sensitive skin. Lavishing the head with kitten licks for a while, Dean began to move down once more when Cas pulled him in until his nose was right against Cas' skin, causing Dean to choke slightly. Cas held him there for a few moments before letting go of Dean completely. Dean moved back, nursing again, though more absently, and made it clear he wanted Cas to move him. Obliging, Cas put his hand under Dean's chin and began moving. 

"Dean, you are so good. My good boy. You have to know that." His thrusts grew harsher, with barely any time between them. "I love your mouth, Dean. You're doing so well." Dean was sputtering and choking, and Cas felt himself grow closer to the edge. Castiel fucked Dean's face without abandon, allowing the excess saliva and Dean's tongue to finish him completely. When Dean's pretty green eyes, full of tears, looked up to Cas, Cas stared back until he came hard down Dean's throat, closing his eyes against the pleasure. Cas let out a loud, dirty moan at the sensation, making sure to hold Dean’s head in place until he swallowed everything; he wouldn’t want his boy to miss any of his dinner. A small bit of come drooled out of Dean's mouth, and he went to pull Cas's cock out of his mouth to swallow it, but Cas held him in place once more. Instead, he swiped at it with his thumb and stuck it in Dean’s puffy mouth, along with his softening cock. 

Dean looked up eagerly and Cas' face softened. He repeated the soft clicking sound he had made earlier, and immediately Dean followed suit, sucking Cas' spent cock free of all come. While Cas held his head in place, he made sure to praise Dean all the while, telling him how beautiful he looked and how good he was. Castiel let him go for a few moments before pulling his human slowly off. Dean looked up through tired eyes, spit and come and tears drying on his face, and Castiel had never seen anything so beautiful. He kneeled down quickly, kissing the sleepy smile off of Dean's face. Dean kissed back slowly but eagerly. Eventually they pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together. 

"Can I help you, my sweet boy?" Cas asked, looking pointedly to Dean's jeans where he was sporting a healthy bulge. Dean blushed hard, the pink dusting his cheeks and framing his freckles beautifully. Looking at the ground, Dean nodded and whined softly when Cas palmed him hard. Cas made quick work of Dean, laying him down across the carpeted floor, kissing with intent and moving his hand up and down. It didn't take long before Dean was spilling onto his own chest, his hands grasping at Castiel's back desperately. 

When Dean calmed down, he looked at Cas and smiled.

"Thank you." There was so much Dean couldn't say behind these words, and Cas seemed to understand. 

"Any time." Cas replied, smiling. He pulled back and picked Dean up under the armpits, holding him astride his hip before depositing the hunter on the bed. Dean had fought this treatment many times before, but had learned that as a human against an angel of the lord, he had no say in the matter. Cas enjoyed holding Dean, being able to protect him from nearly all sides at once. 

On the bed, Dean watched as Cas took off his own clothing and then Dean's, moving slowly and leaving their boxers on. The two cuddled in for the night, Dean's head perched on Cas' sturdy chest. Dean fell asleep to a large hand in his hair, and Cas fell (the closest thing to) asleep to the rhythmic sound of Dean's breath.


End file.
